


Robots can feel emotions towards humans too

by XNO



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Inspired by..., Lee Giwook | Cya-Centric, Robots can feel emotions fot humans too, Sad, Songfic, Yonghoon for like a second
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNO/pseuds/XNO
Summary: Yonghoon lo mira como si fuera humano, sin embargo. Espera paciente a su respuesta, inquieto porque es joven y los humanos a su edad tienen problemas para estar callados o estáticos. No lo trata como su creador, o los otros humanos adultos de la base. No lo inspecciona o lo modifica con herramientas metálicas y corrientes eléctricas. No hay ninguna diferencia como trata al androide, de cómo trata a otros humanos.Cya!Centric y sin revisión.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon & Lee Giwook | Cya





	Robots can feel emotions towards humans too

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma así que realmente espero que pueda entretener a alguien. Es un Au que quiero ampliar, así que tal vez subiré mas historias con esta tematica.
> 
> Pd: No es mi primer fic para ONEWE, pero si el segundo y único terminado por ahora. Realmente quiero aportar mas fic a este fandom. Aun así, conocí al grupo hace relativamente poco y no se mucho sobre otros artistas de kpop, así que ténganme paciencia. 
> 
> Gracias.

_Cya._

Las planicies bastas, desoladas de gente o colores, se extiende pasando lo que el ojo humano puede ver. Incluso la tecnología de D-X14N no puede distinguir nada a la distancia, con su nivel de acercamiento en sus cámaras que su creador había llamado ojos, como si fuera humano también. La tierra, el planeta donde el Dr. Jin y el resto de los humanos que lo habían enviado, es árida y fría. Sus sensores captan que una tormenta caerá pronto.

Los compañeros de su creador habían estado monitoreando la tierra desde lejos, las tormentas eran leves la mayor parte del tiempo, aun el Doctor Jin había configurado su equipo con un tipo de piel sintética resistente al agua, la erosión y el granizo. Pero D-X14N podía sentirlo, bueno, sentir no era la palabra… Podía calcular, que era su equivalente, que la tormenta a punto de descender sobre él es más fuerte de lo que su sistema puede soportar. La información que capta comparada con sus datos propios, resulta en la devastadora conclusión que el porcentaje de agua que puede aguantar seria superado y la fuerza de impacto desgastaría su batería rápidamente. Ante esto, no envía a base central nada de esto.

Sus cortas semanas en la tierra le han dejado suficiente, no hay vida habitable. No ha cambiado, el aire no se ha alterado en lo más mínimo. La cantidad de contaminación supera el oxígeno, todo está inmóvil, corroído y obsoleto. Aunque la intensidad de smog es menor en la superficie, el planeta aún está rodeado por una capa oscura de gris oscuro de moléculas toxicas. Los edificios, grises y deteriorados no presentan ningún tipo de vida verde, ni siquiera moho.

Y la vista, según el Doctor Jin, es triste.

Entonces decide enviar esas estadísticas, y la poca información que había almacenado en estas 385 horas, exactamente. Calcula que para cuando llegue a la base, se abra apagado.

Hay algo en su procesador, titilante como una luz a punto de apagarse. En su sistema diseñado con una base de datos que despierta sus sensores como si tuviera sentimientos, que lo deja triste. El niño de 9 años, hijo de su creador, estará desolado cuando se entere de su destino. Yonghoon, le había hecho prometer que volverían a verse. Y aunque había calculado que el porcentaje sería menor del dos por ciento, el hecho de que el niño lloraría si no hacia lo que quería lo llevo a entrelazar sus dedos meñiques juntos. Algo que hacían los humanos como habito al prometer cosas, sobre todo los más pequeños o de mentes infantiles.

[-Vamos a volver a vernos. – Repite. El rostro de Yonghoon hace ese gesto que los humanos involuntariamente cuando están felices. Sus labios se curvan. – ¿Como llaman la mueca que haces ahora, J-1?

El niño había decidido que quería que D-X14N lo llame así, por alguna razón. El doctor Jin no parecía muy feliz, _no es un nombre apropiado para un humano, más para una máquina_. Pero Yonghoon había comenzado a gritar, lagrimas corriendo de sus ojos en cantidades altas. Su creador le había ordenado seguir las peticiones del niño. El doctor Jin lo había programado con la data de todos los de la base central, pero solo con él y con Yonghoon había agregado información adicional. Palabras específicamente para referirse a ellos. Creador y Propietario.

-Es una sonrisa, Cyan… ¿Papa no te enseño eso? – Y ese es el nombre que Yonghoon le había designado.

El niño le había explicado, paciente: _Papa dice que según la teoría del color en las luces o algo así, tus ojos son Cian. Algo que no es azul, celeste o verde, pero se parece._ Yonghoon lo denominaba curioso, cuando investigaba sobre el vocabulario que el niño usaba. Curiosidad, el sentimiento que lleva al ser humano a indagar. Era obvia la línea de pensamiento del niño, pero un robot no tiene sentimientos. Solo matemática y cable bajo una apariencia casi humana.

Yonghoon lo mira como si fuera humano, sin embargo. Espera paciente a su respuesta, inquieto porque es joven y los humanos a su edad tienen problemas para estar callados o estáticos. No lo trata como su creador, o los otros humanos adultos de la base. No lo inspecciona o lo modifica con herramientas metálicas y corrientes eléctricas. No hay ninguna diferencia como trata al androide, de cómo trata a otros humanos.

-Significa que estas feliz. – El niño asiente, su sonrisa se vuelve más grande.

Yonghoon le toma la mano, y D-X14N archiva esta información. En su base de datos encuentra momentos parecidos a estos. Tal vez, Yonghoon interactúa diferente con él. Siempre ha sido un niño que invade el espacio cercano de otros, el _espacio personal_. Rodea a otros con sus brazos y toma las manos ajenas, pero siempre recibe las mismas respuestas. Rechazo. Sabe que si los otros humanos no esquivaran sus gestos y acciones, los trataría igual.

D-X140 sonríe involuntariamente, sus sensores calculan que eso lo haría feliz, la realización que Yonghoon es solo de esta manera con él.

_Es un niño amable_ , diría el técnico Smith. _Tiene un corazón de oro_ , la científica Rodríguez aportaría. _Es el único niño en la base,_ capto decir al doctor Jin mientras Yonghoon corría por todo el taller donde D-X14N “despertó”. _Lo mimamos demasiado_ , la señora Wang había mirado a su creador con las cejas juntas. Ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo ningún gesto de felicidad, si no lo contrario. Pero tampoco lloraban o estaban con lo que denominaba tristeza. Era similar, y aun si no lo mismo.

-Cyan, quiero que me leas EL cuento. –Pronombre masculino enfatizado por el niño. 

Aunque no especifica qué libro habla, su creador solo le había cargado un libro a su sistema de memoria. El único libro que Yonghoon le pedía a su padre que leyera desde que su madre había fallecido. _El principito_. Cuando el androide inicio función, Yonghoon le pedía lo mismo cada día. D-X14N lleva cuenta de cuantas veces había cumplido, el niño había escuchado el cuento más veces de las necesarias para un humano pudiese recitarlo completamente de memoria.

-A la orden, Capitán J-1. – El niño hace un sonido feliz. Siempre lo hace cuando lo llama _capitán_. Una risa.

A mitad del cuento, Yonghoon se acomoda en u par de sillas juntas, reposando. D-X14N detiene lo que hace para informar al niño que es La hora en _la hora de dormir_. El niño bosteza y se niega. Es un sonido de frecuencia baja. Un secreto. Los ojitos, almendrados, miran al androide entre pestañas. Ojos entrecerrados y un poco rojizos. Cansado.

-Sigue. Por favor. – D-X14N reconoce las palabras. Por favor. Una petición.

Si un humano ordena o pide algo debe cumplir, es su propósito. Cumple y Yonghoon se vuelve a acomodar. Siempre escucha el cuento hasta el final. Y ha dejado de interrumpirlo hace un tiempo. Solo habla para pedirle que siga, si se detiene. Y nunca se ha dormido antes de que D-X14N llegue al final. Siempre es más tranquilo, pero todos los humanos lo están a esa hora.

-Gracias, amigo. –Murmura el niño, cuando el cuento termina.]

Yonghoon tenía tres años cuando lo nombro, y la primera vez que lo llamo amigo. Tenía cuatro años cuando dejo de ser el único niño de la base. Y tenía cinco cuando dejo de pedirle a D-X14N que le contara un cuento. Tenía seis cuando recitaba _El principito_ a los otros niños. Tenía 7 cuando le dio un cumpleaños al androide, y le regalo un dibujo con los otros niños mientras el Doctor Jin hacia muecas desconformes. Tenía ocho cuando le dijo a D-X14N que no le diga a nadie que quería ir a la tierra con el por qué su padre se enojaría. Y por último, había cumplido nueve años cuando D-X14N había terminado su última modificación para mandarlo a la tierra.

Una vez que se apague, en la memoria del androide, Yonghoon siempre tendría nueve años y lo llamaría amigo. Cualquier humano adoraría a Yonghoon. Cualquier humano lo extrañaría. Cualquier humano lloraría. Su configuración no está preparado para que el androide simule lágrimas.

Las masas colisionan. La tormenta se ~~manifiesta~~ desata. Las gotas se deslizan por la piel sintética de ~~X-D14N~~ Cyan.


End file.
